


Salty Fates: White

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Fire Emblem Birthright - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Futafication, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: The corruption of the cast of Fire Emblem Birthright. A companion piece to Salty Fates: Black. The two crossover in places, but can mostly be read apart until the ending.





	Salty Fates: White

Chapter 1  
Rinkah  
Spicing Things Up

 

In life, there were exactly two sorts of people. A narrow view, but one that Rinkah found accurate at every single turn. She had tested it time and time again, and so far she was satisfied enough with her experiments towards her hypothesis. And what was this ideal that she held in high regard? 

There were two kinds of people: Those on the handle end of the club, and those who are getting the other end.

Crash! Rinkah’s club bashed hard into the armor plate of a brigand. The man’s back smacked hard the stone wall of the fort, the olden brick cracking from the blast. Even though his armor showed no wear from the bash from Rinkah’s strike, he was clearly feeling the weight of the blow. Knees sunk hard against the dirt, the bandit unable to reconstitute his sense long enough to know to dodge. Rinkah crashed her club hard against his neck. There wasn’t enough armor in the world to cushion that blow. 

A rider zipped past her, his lance just narrowly missing the muscled girl. She was quick on her feet and had been dodging berserk horses since she was old enough to crawl. Rinkah readied herself to go after the horse back rider, only for him to be taken off his horse by a blur of feathers and an all mighty lance. That one was Reina, yes? 

Rinkah still did not feel as if she completely belonged amongst the band of fighters she had found herself with. All of them were so odd, and they fought for great concepts and banners rather than for honor and for the sake of battle. Rinkah had no deep desire for peace, only for competition, for the sport that was blood. The war with Nohr had to end, she agreed as far as that, but the allies she met with now were foreigners to her. 

A white-haired woman slashed past her competition. Corrin was someone Rinkah knew a fair deal better than most. It was her leader, and someone she owed a debt to. Though, if Corrin had not chosen to fight side by side with The Hoshidans, Rinkah would never have seen herself join her, she figured. Rinkah sighed, turning from her thoughts to focus on the battle ahead. 

The battleground they fought over was a long-deserted fort. It was so near the border, a long time ago it would have been a hotly contested war asset. It was in ruins, however, and made for little better than cover for bandits that raided nearby towns. Rinkah stood near the entrance, walking around the perimeter walls. The aged stone was being eaten away by the forest, vines growing up the sides, cracks growing bigger in each stone with the passing years. Wooden doors were buried beneath growing grass, and old Nohrian flags hung high, devoured by years of passing moths and dousing rains, that great logo weathered and bland. 

A figure shot back into the fort, dashing through the hallway. Rinkah’s brow rose. “Hey!” She shouted, darting into the abandoned halls. “Get back here!” Rinkah wasn’t about to let a cowardly bandit get away from her. If there was anything that Rinkah hated most, it would be cowards with absolutely no competition. 

They made her blood boil. Be it they are unable to handle their issues, lack the ability to fight, or were just so slimy and nefarious that they seek instead to fight with words, they all made Rinkah heave. There were exceptions since not everyone was cut out to fight with the spear, but as soon as they were on the battlefield… 

Rinkah walked down the halls, careful to keep track of her whereabouts. Getting lost in old ruins would make it a bit difficult for Rinkah to return hastily to the battle as soon as they needed her again. She felt confident she could break some of the older walls, but the fort was still standing for a reason. 

Turning the corner, Rinkah heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked up to the wooden doorway. Through the barely cracked door, she couldn’t see a single thing. Based on how the doorway was warped, this was as far as whoever was inside could manage to close it. And the sounds Rinkah heard wasn’t steel being prepared or plans laid. It was sobbing. 

Cautiously, Rinkah opened the door. Whoever was inside squeaked in fear. Pans fell to the floor. The center of the room was filled with a sizable counter covered in old untensils the abandoners of the fort would not have missed. Cutting boards, tea kettles. Cupboards were open and raided. Not a knife was left on the rack. And kneeling in the corner of the room was a very scared servant. 

A maid of some sort sat with her knees to her head, her bright eyes filled with fear. She was unarmed, and garbed in a dark maid’s attire. The cobwebs in the corner were caught on her clean uniform. Rinkah had encountered a few enemies who wore maid’s attire before, but it was rare for them to be rouge. The class of servants was more often in the company of royals who could make the best use of their unique styles. Not that it mattered, the girl on the ground had the posture of a scared woman, not some silent assassin about to spring forward. 

“Who are you?” Rinkah asked, keeping her club at the ready. 

“Y-you’re Hoshidan?” The maid asked, her breathe frantic in fear. 

“So what if I am?” Rinkah replied. 

“Who is your party fighting right now?” The maid started to slowly open her posture, holding her hands to the side. 

“Bandits. Local nuisances who have been hiding their stash here.” 

“Tell me!” The maid said, rising up from her place on the floor. Rinkah’s muscle memory flexed, braining the club closer to the maid. She squeaked again and fell to the floor. She repeated, her voice quieter, a rising anxiety making her choke on her words. “T-t-tell me! What happened here? Where is everyone?” 

“This fort has been abandoned for a very long time,” Rinkah said. “Nohr had held it once, but that was so long ago you wouldn’t have memories of it.” 

“T-that’s impossible!” She said, rising to her feet, completely ignoring the big stick of consequences Rinkah pointed at her. “I was here just yesterday, and it was full!” She yelled. Rinkah couldn’t help but feel she was caught as a proxy for reality with this girl’s argument. She sighed and shook her head. 

“I am sorry, but there is no one here. Nohr is across the border, we have no interest in capturing someone as a prisoner today…” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” The maid yelled. “Please! You have to-“ Rinkah swung her club, purposefully missing the maid by an inch. The maid screamed and started to run out of the fort. 

Rinkah was not in the mood for this. 

As soon as the room was quiet and empty, she felt herself grow calm. Now this was something she was more akin to. Moments alone were Rinkah’s air. It was a chance to breathe and fill her lungs before she had to plunge face first back into strategy meetings, group training, and inventory management. She despised those group trips to the armory to stock up on things… 

The maid had abandoned a small wooden box on the floor. It hadn’t a spec of dust, and stood out like a baguette on a weapon rack. Rinkah picked it up and set it on the old filthy counter. Engraved the in the box were some words in a fanciful font that depicted the phrase ‘Anna’s Salty Tea Company.’

Salty tea was an odd beverage, but one Rinkah had before. More interesting, however, were the smells emanating from the little box. She lifted the lid and stared inside. The tea box was divided by three walls that divided it straight down into three rows. Each row was then stocked completely from top to bottom with a full queue of tea bags. Rinkah lifted one and took a sniff. It was candy to the nostrils, an intense sugary sweet fruity smell. She placed the bag back and took one from another row. That smelled of a plainer tea, but just as sugary. And finally, the third row, which had an almost chocolatey scent. 

“If I hadn’t scared her off, I could have asked her what is so special about this tea,” Rinkah said to herself. Whatever was going on, there was a frantically confused girl convinced this fort had been much more recently occupied, and she was carrying with her a fresh supply of some sort of specialty tea. All the same… Rinkah’s sweet tooth compelled her… She took another smell of each teabag, growing so tempted to have a cup right there. A blush ran over her cheeks, her eye lids ever. It was so satisfying to just smell it. But! There was still a fight going on. Rinkah closed the wooden box and ran out of the fort, her club held at her shoulder. 

When she returned, the bulk of the fighting was completely finished. The Hoshidan forces had every rogue downed or captured to ensure they would no longer be an issue. All that was left was a single outlier. A sorceress stood among them, laughing to herself as she looked on amongst the ruffians. Before Rinkah got a good look at her, she vanished, throwing a spell that had her enveloped in mist. And when it cleared, she was gone. 

After the battle, the army met back with the villagers. The elder of the village greeted Corrin personally, grabbing her hand and shaking it profusely. “Thank you so much, dear! Those brigands have been having their way for far too long!” 

Corrin seemed completely weirded out by the over eagerness of the elder. “Yes, we, er, certainly did it!” Corrin said. Azura laughed, the blue haired dancer always ever so close to Corrin’s side. 

“They should no longer be any threat. We removed them completely from the fort they were hiding in.” Azura said. “They may come again someday, it is hard to say, but they’ll certainly think twice whenever they do.” 

“I can’t thank you enough!” The village elder said, turning now to Azura with the very same intense gratitude. “We’d be pleased if we could repay you in some way! No doubt an army such as your own requires a place to camp out for the night? Please, allow us to offer our residency for the evening!” 

“Y-you’re too kind!” Corrin replied, a big surprised look on her face. “We are used to camping on our own. I’m not sure you’re aware of how many mouths there are to feed and heads to let rest.” 

“I’d rather our food go to protectors such as yourself than those axe waving hooligans!” The elder said, stomping his feet as get to the part about the bandits. Corrin was visibly shaken, as if the stomping of the old man was actually enough to quake the earth. Azura was much more composed. 

Rinkah didn’t make much of the exchange. She could honestly care less where it was that she spent the night. Camping out or cooped up in an inn, as long as she had floor to lay on, and it was quiet enough for her to sleep, she could be on a bed of spikes for all she minded. 

The Oni started to walk through the village, looking for the inn where they were likely to be resting. On her walk over, she was caught by a familiar face in the army. Orochi smiled at Rinkah as she purposefully impeded Rinkah’s path. “What is it that you have there?” She asked, raising a finger to point playfully at Rinkah’s spoils from the battle before. 

Rinkah moved the wooden box back just the slightest bit, her face staying neutral. “It is something I found in the castle while searching for bandits hiding. I liked the look of it and figured it could be sold later.” 

“You’re usually so focused on combat, Rinkah,” Orochi said, her eyes glittering as she looked the muscular fighter over. “I mean, I’ve certainly see you carry back weapons before, or other trophies, but they’re usually very combat oriented. That right there, however…” 

“It doesn’t matter what it is,” Rinkah said, thinking her face was a solid expressionless slab, but the heat she felt on her cheeks was telling her that her disguise was crumbling. She certainly couldn’t let anyone know she had grabbed something off the battlefield to support her bad sweet tooth… “It is mine, and I will report on what it was to Corrin or one of the royals whenever we supply.” Rinkah slipped past Orochi, who did not move but an inch, just quietly slinking her head to stare as Rinkah left. 

“Alright!” Orochi said, talking to Rinkah’s backside. “Enjoy your tea.” 

Rinkah paused. How the hell does she know its tea?! But asking that out loud would be her literally confessing that she stole tea. Rinkah gulped. This was a bluff, it had to be. That’s how Orochi worked. She liked messing with people. She was playing a game of seeing if her guess was right. Damned fortune teller… Rinkah slowly turned back and swallowed. This was it, her move to wipe that smug look off of Orochi’s face! “It’s not tea!” Rinkah yelled in a tactical master stroke! “Its lemons! It is a box of LEMONS.” 

There was a pause. 

Lemons weren’t sweet. Rinkah knew this. She wasn’t confessing to having a sweet tooth. And look at that! The smug look was wiped right off of Orochi’s face. In fact, she had a frown and furrowed brow! She looked so confused. 

“A-a box of lemons…?” She asked.

“Y-yes,” Rinkah replied, deeply regretting that she allowed the conversation to continue at all. 

“I… see?” Orochi turned away, waving her hand. “Alright… Enjoy your… lemons?” 

Rinkah darted away, not sure if she won that encounter or not, but she really didn’t want to talk to anyone after that at all. At least the rest of the day was pretty simple. 

Corrin had figured out where the army was stationed throughout the village. While most people were sharing a room at the inn, Corrin had made it a point that Rinkah would have a room all to herself. The Oni appreciated the gesture. Her commander was the sort of girl who went out of her way to note what it was that made everyone comfortable. She was very awkward, and not the best with the sword, but she was a fairly pleasant person. Rinkah took her box with her to her room. 

Alone at last. The room was a fair one. There was a futon near the back corner of the room. As well, enough space for her to drop all her things on the bamboo flooring whenever she had to go to bed. Decorations were sparse. Everything was just enough for her to be comfortable. 

Rinkah sighed, taking a seat on the blankets of the futon, putting the tea box to the side for the moment to relax. She cleared her mind, allowing herself a moment to meditate on her day and let her mind be cleared. That maid at the fort was so bizarre… Rinkah no way to describe what it was that she saw. A delusional bandit? A lost soul? A Nohrian? Time traveler? None of that made sense in the slightest. Rinkah decided it was nothing to concern herself with. She had enough issues to contend with and a whole war to fight. 

She left the room, only to return a moment later with a cup of hot water. No sugar, since she didn’t want to risk grabbing anything that someone might see her bringing back to her room to be alone with. However, as soon as opened the box, she figured that it probably did not need sugar. The scent was so intensely sweet. There wasn’t a regret in her heart as she reached for one of the sweet bags from the center column. She dropped the tea bag into the cup, giving it a moment to brew. 

A knock at the door. 

“Y-yes?” Rinkah asked, quickly closing the box in case there was a chance that someone could smell it from the other end of the door. 

“Rinkah?” It was Sakura’s voice. She started to slide the door open. Rinkah wanted to yell, but knew she’d look stupid shouting too just hide some tea. 

“Yes Sakura?” Rinkah asked, acting calm and composed. She could smell the tea starting to sweeten up. It was a rich brew, with fantastically sugary smells emanating from the steam that strung up from the cup. She was getting excited, but a tad nervous. At least she was less nervous around Sakura. The royal family member was unlikely to draw conclusions about Rinkah. 

“It is dinner time and- “Her face brightened up a little. Before, it was all gloomy and shy, a girl being sent to talk to the weird girl with the big club who needs her own room because she’s a social recluse. But as soon as her eyes saw the cup of tea, it was wide and curious. “Is that tea, Rinkah?” Sakura slowly moved into the room, her nostrils flaring towards the steam. “It smells so lovely! I’ve never smelled tea so sweet!” 

“It’s nothing…” Rinkah said, not sure how to make it seem like nothing besides outright stating it. “Just something I found during the battle. It smelled nice, so I figured I could try it tonight… I’m not much of a tea girl, before you ask,” Rinkah says, noticing Sakura’s mouth as it started to open. “I just noticed this stuff looked a bit fancier than usual, and figured I should take some.” 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would love a cup,” Sakura said, slowly moving into the room. “I um, don’t mean t-t-to intrude.” 

“No need to stutter, its okay,” Rinkah says. “We’ll go have dinner, bring back some hot water and drink some. Besides, I needed someone else to taste test to make sure it really is good, and its not just my dumb tongue not knowing any better.” 

“Why would you say your tongue is dumb?” Sakura asked, still sounding just as nervous. “I’m sure your tongue is great! Maybe even the best!” 

Gods she was saying that just to make Rinkah feel better. 

“I’m sure my tongue will forgive the sleight,” Rinkah said. “I take it back, though. Anyways, lets just go get some food, and we’ll meet back here.” 

“Okay!” Sakura grinned. 

The pair headed down for dinner. It was being hosted in the inn’s main hall, which was a fairly sizeable hall that was prepared for parties about the size of the army. Everyone was already busy being served whatever it was that the villagers had been able to cook up. Rinkah couldn’t help but notice that she was the last one to enter the hall. 

“I noticed that you weren’t here yet. Someone said they saw you come down for hot water while they were setting up,” Sakura explained. 

“How did I not notice this?” Rinkah asked, more for herself. There were whole tables of food set up around the room. Tables laid out and chairs arranged! Staff moved around, eager to please Hoshidan Royalty and remarkable bandit fighters! Heroes! Yet Rinkah didn’t noticed that anything dinner-y was happening on her trip to get a cup of hot water. “I guess I was looking forward too much to the tea. Anyways, let’s go eat.” So we can get this over with…

Rinkah had made it a habit to eat as alone as possible. Countless nights she took her sharing of the rations, if she even ate what was being served, and took off to the edge of camp. She’d stare off into the distance, where she knew there wasn’t a single person to stare back, and she’d eat quickly so as to return to her solitude. It was nice. 

However, she couldn’t do that in the hall that night. She had made plans with Sakura, and it was plans for immediately after dinner. Rinkah knew where Sakura would want to sit. Sakura took her tray of food and made a beeline straight for where the royalty where seated. Gods, there was even a seat saved for her, clearly where Corrin would usually sit. They went out of their way to make sure she was included. Rinkah sighed, taking her tray and walking over to join them. 

Rinkah sat down next to Sakura, who was right next to her big brother, Ryoma. Then across from her was her retainer, Subaki. The whole table was filled with the rest of the royals and their retainers. Rinkah was happy that was seated right at the edge. She moved as physically away from the rest as she could and stared down at her plate. 

Poultry, carrots, peas, with a thin sauce that smelled of pepper. It was cooked for a long time in a big pot. On the side was a mash of potatoes, and a small piece of bread with fresh butter dabbed in the center. The bread was fresh, so the sliver of yellow butter was slowly melting into the crevices of the slice. Rinkah piled as much of the food as she could on the plate of bread, and brought it to her mouth, chewing in solitude. 

“So… how were the lemons?” Orochi’s voice again! 

Rinkah swallowed hard, not expecting this conversation to come back to haunt her. “Good! They were good!” 

This time, Orochi wasn’t backing down as soon. “I should’ve figured someone as tough as you would eat whole lemons from time to time.”

Sakura turned from the conversation she was having with her family. “Lemons? Rinkah, you eat lemons?” 

“Skin and all!” Rinkah said, hoping that sounded tough and also reasonable at the same time. 

“That’s amazing!” Sakura said. “I can’t even handle the juice, even a tiny bit! Maybe it’ll go good with our tea later?” 

Orochi smiled bright. Rinkah looked between the two for a moment. Rinkah cleared her throat. “Yeah,” She surrendered. 

“Well, you two enjoy your tea then,” Orochi smiled. “It should go great with Rinkah’s box of lemons.” 

Dinner couldn’t end quickly enough. 

As soon as it did, Rinkah and Sakura returned to her room. The box laid to the side, still closed, though Rinkah’s tea mug from before was gone. “Well, you did leave it in the center of the room,” Sakura said. “Chances are the maid came by to clean up and figured you had forgotten about it.” 

“I see,” Rinkah said, not exactly used to having maids cleaning up after her. She set the tray down in the center of the room. Two cups and a big kettle of hot water were balanced on the tray. The two girls sat down with the tray at their center. 

“Here, allow me,” Sakura said. She opened the box, a her face widening in awe. “Wow,” She gently swabbed at the air, taking a sniff at each column. “Different flavors. Well, Rinkah, which one did you want?” 

“One of the center ones,” Rinkah said. 

Sakura nodded politely and dropped one in the cup. Then she grabbed one of the sweeter smelling ones. She laughed a little bit, holding the bag away from her nose as she collected her thoughts. “It smells so sweet! We shouldn’t need any sugar at all!” Her every reaction was so sincere. Rinkah was puzzled over how easily she just seemed to talk, to just do what she thought would be most helpful. 

Sakura put her own tea bag inside her cup. And then, with precision and manners to be expected of a princess, she poured two perfect cups of tea. Her balance was perfect, and the water came in at just the right speed so not a drop would spill. And between the cups, she lifted the kettle by a hair, stopping the water instantly, and drooped it forward again, with the same precise stream coming forward. It was recited like a fine dance. 

She laughed, apparently aware of the look on Rinkah’s face. “I had to practice this a ton of times. I still remember all the times I messed up, and whenever I think of that, it just makes me happier that I can do it perfectly now,” She said, her face lighting up more than Rinkah had ever seen it before, like a curtain being drawn. Rinkah could melt over how warm Sakura was. Rinkah rose her own cup, and took in the smell of the steam, Sakura doing the same. 

“Wow!” Sakura sung. “It smells even better now!” 

“Yeah,” Rinkah replied, her little nod louder than her words. 

“Are there any skills you’ve had to work hard at learning before?” Sakura asked. Rinkah was a bit startled that there was going to be small talk involved. She always thought that royal tea parties were focused only on the tea. Just a bunch of snooty fancy coats sipping tea in complete and utter silence. Or perhaps Rinkah had romanticized it a tad… 

“Combat,” Rinkah said, holding the tea mug at her lap. The cup was growing hot in her palm, but that only made it easier to recall her memories. She was born in a crucible, where combat was her every waking thought. “I’d rise every day so early that dreams never found me in my sleep. There, my training would commence. They never once were easy on me. I did everything the adults did. At first, I’d trip over every jump, gag during every run, and burn with every lift. I swung my club like I was scared of it… They beat that out of me, and I grew stronger because of it.” 

“Still,” Sakura said. “That sounds terrible…” 

“It might have been for most,” Rinkah admitted, taking her first sip of the tea. It tasted spectacular on her tongue, but she didn’t want to interrupt her thoughts. “But I wanted to improve. I wanted to grow stronger, and they made it clear they wanted the same. I got back at them when I started to win my sparring matches, when I began to outpace every adult. Soon enough, I was exactly the warrior they wanted, and it was on my terms, at my own pace.” 

Sakura took her sip of the tea. “Mmm~ This tea is incredible Rinkah.” 

“It is.” Rinkah nodded, taking another stern drink. She was almost halfway through her cup. Hot water just never bothered her too much. Sakura kept sipping at her drink, clearly torn between risking her tongue being burned and her mouth having to go another moment without that rich flavor. 

“And more than that…” Sakura said, a blush coming across her face. “You’re incredible too!” Sakura said, putting her cup to the side. She gently moved the tray away. Rinkah finished her cup and put it to the side. 

“I appreciate it, but…” Rinkah turned back, and there was a hand on her lap, and then two. Sakura was slowly crawling onto her, her neck arching forward. “S-Sakura?” 

“Rinkah…” The girl slowly lowered her head, rubbing her cheek against Rinkah’s exposed abs. “You’re so strong~ I’m envious of you. I almost wish I had worked as hard as you had.” 

“It was hard…” Rinkah said, a blush of her own forming. Her mind felt so hazy. Nothing was really making sense as this rising sensation of surrealness was coming through her every thought. “It could’ve broken lesser girls…” 

“Maybe you can show me the training you did sometime?” Sakura asked, rubbing her cheek against those abs still. She moved her head back, careful to dodge Rinkah’s breast with that cute little head. “I’m sorry, I just feel so hot right now…” Sakura slowly rose, her hand coming down near the tea box as she pushed herself up for support. “Thank you so much for the tea, we need to do this again. But for now, I need to go for a walk and cool down.” 

“Oh, um, it was fun,” Rinkah replied, not exactly sure if she was feeling that amazing either. Sakura rose the rest of the way and slipped out through the door, closing it behind her with a gentle slide. “She was nice…” Rinkah muttered to herself. A phantom sensation still lingered of that soft cheek, blushed and warm, pushed against her muscles. The feeling was so kind, so warm. Rinkah squeezed her fists shut, her eyes narrowing a little as she went to lay in her futon. 

“So nice…” Rinkah admitted. She grabbed at her wrappings for the day and tore them free from her chest. Her two sizeable breasts wobbled free, falling to their sides. Rinkah squirmed on her back. She kicked her boots off, and slid her pants down. Her thighs were gently soaked. Her loins were blushing brightly. Rinkah stared down at herself, knowing what this feeling. But through the lense of the oddness she felt, it was completely alien. Her fingers traced along her abs where Sakura used to be, pushing along her stomach until a finger traced around her crotch. 

Like the tip of a paintbrush, she moved her fingers along her body in slow circles, knowingly delaying what was inevitable. The first finger brushed against her vulva. It sent a shudder up her spine. Then her fingers moved nearer, sliding against the opening. Her legs spread a little, her body assuming a position that felt so natural. “Sakura…” Rinkah muttered beneath her breathe. A finger pushed against her folds, pushing along the sides. A sound came out of her mouth that she couldn’t control. “Sakura~” It slipped in. It was a rush, that soon enough turned to a blur. 

…

When she awoke, it was the next day, light pouring in through her window. 

Rinkah rose from her bed, unsure why she felt completely bizarre. Her mind was fuzzy, her whole form feeling oddly wet. Rinkah crawled out of her sheets and made for her clothing. Lazily, she threw all her things back on. It was not like her to take so long to get up around in the mornings. Usually she was up long before the sun had risen, preparing herself for another day of combat. It was how she was raised. Being up later into the day just left her feeling alien. 

The Oni slipped out from her room, looking cautiously around. She did not feel completely herself and was not in any sort of mood to speak with her fellow soldiers. All she wanted was to get the necessities of her day out of the way. 

Firstly, there was breakfast. It had been served about an hour ago, but most of the army often ate very lightly. Some nibbled on fruits and cheese, while others did prefer to have a heartier meal in the morning. And Rinkah was more than certain that the nobles amongst them helped themselves to more decedent rations. Even if they were the humblest of princes and princesses, that would not change their tastes in the slightest. The stomach was the most honest part of the body. All the same, Rinkah fell firmly into the nibbling camp, preferring sparse meals until dinner. So, she grabbed the first fruit she saw laying about in a bowl on a table, and munched into it. 

The bite had just fallen into her mouth when Orochi came about. Rinkah chewed and swallowed, preparing for another conversation with her. “Have fun last night?” 

“With what?” Rinkah replied, taking another bite of apple flesh. 

“With your little party,” Orochi said, that little grin spreading right across her face. “Sakura followed you back to your room did she not?” 

“She had matters to discuss,” Rinkah said, holding the apple firmly in her hand. Even if Orochi pressed further, Rinkah was hardly sure what questions she would have been able to answer. She barely remembered the night before at all, and what she did was still foggy and undetailed. 

“Was just checking was all!” Orochi affirmed, holding her hands out in a calming gesture. “I had never seen you speak with her before, and thought it was nice that you might be making more friends.” 

“Yes, we had fun,” Rinkah said, taking her leave right after before any mention of lemons, pun intended, soured her mood. Besides, Rinkah felt a mighty need for a bath. 

Sure enough, the village had itself a fine bathhouse where all were welcomed, especially soldiers who completely saved the village from barraging marauders. Rinkah undressed herself, surprised by the state she saw her body in. 

When she threw her clothes on, she paid her body little mind, but now that she was alone with nothing but the hot waters of the bathhouse, she was starting to notice things. Staring down at herself, the steam rising, her feet dipping into the hot herbal pool, she noticed that her breasts seemed off. Her nipples stood on end, and even touching them urged out a sort of sound she did not make. Pressing her fingers further down, her entire crotch felt entirely different. Rinkah always thought of her body as a weapon, but gliding down over her stomach, to her bare crotch where her lower lips laid, all she felt was something entirely unbefitting of the warrior life she led. It was this building pressure that was oddly pleasurable she felt, a rising heat, a little bit of static building up in her spine, that only rose higher and higher along her back as her touches grew. 

It was hard to drag her hand away. She was up to her waist in hot water, a bead of sweat dripping from her forehead. The mist played against her figure nicely, rolling curtains of thin hot mist dancing around her abs, her wide hips, her womanly and powerful figure. Rinkah let her long white hair come down around her, her lips purse, and eyes shut. The warm water felt nice on her fingers as they gently spread herself open, dipping inside. 

She moaned, falling to her knees. The warm water rushed up around her, splashing out from the suddenness of the fall. It was up to her breasts, steamy water surrounding her chest and warming her heart which beat faster and faster. Her eye lashes fluttered, her hand growing steadier in its position. It pushed deeper inside of her, squirming around in curiosity. Rinkah had this growing feeling that for the first time she had no true control of her body. That her hands were just going to do exactly what they wanted. 

How long had she been steadfast and stubborn? How many pleasures of life had she turned away? Rinkah howled as she laid in the bath, her fingers thrusting as fast as they could. She was inexperienced, rarely paying heed to her body’s less dignified calls. And it felt incredible. Rinkah gritted her teeth and curled her toes, laying on her back against a shallow seat so the water only went up to her neck.

The heat in her body grew more intense than the water around her. She squeezed tight. And in her climax, the thought was broached to her. She loved it. 

Rinkah dried herself off after finishing her bath, unsure as to what had overcome her. Arousal that strong had never gone through the Oni in all her years. Still, she could not allow it to distract her. The army may begin to move again at any moment. She finished dressing and went to return to the inn where no doubt everyone would be meeting. 

The front door opened back up to the main hall. From where Rinkah stood at the doorway, she could see Azura and Corrin standing next to the village elder and discussing something that was no doubt important. Hinoka, Ryoma, and Takumi were present as well. What was odd was that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. It was odd, but likely that Sakura had just other matters to attend to, or was busy doing something that was a bit less official. 

Corrin was nodding about something, being overwhelmed yet again by the old man and how me spoke so loudly. When the conversation was finished, she turned back to the gathered army seated in the hall. “Okay! We are going to spend one more night here to assure the villagers that the bandits will not be returning. They are scared that a rival faction to the bandits that were defeated here may view the other bandits’ defeat as an opportunity.” 

For some reason, that news did not thrill Rinkah. The village was fair, but her place was helping the army push on towards its goal, not getting sidetracked with every other little village that needed help. 

Corrin kept on, “So for now, we will remain here. Training will continue as normal, and we will be leaving early tomorrow to make for our next destination. We’ve had something planned for a while now, and I’m sure you will all appreciate it. For now, dinner is in a few hours! Be ready!” 

And that was it for her humble announcement. Rinkah sighed, already feeling that rising sensation from the bathhouse make a return. Already? Rinkah thought. She had just pleased herself. It would not do her well to heed the call as it would just inconvenience her. So, she turned to leave the inn, and went off for a secluded section of the village, deciding to spend her day training in preparation for when they returned to their war efforts. 

With nothing but her axe, and a dummy to pummel down, Rinkah was at last back in her element. Her abs rippled with her pure strength, her muscular arms wrenched back, and in one fantastic smash she crumbled her faux foe to the floor. The toppled sack of potatoes with a crude face drawn over it was completely gored on the floor, making for a poor sparring partner, but a fine test of raw strength. 

She felt incredible. A strong beam of pride hitting through her. As well, it was that same heat again. Her hands wanted to dart down her pants and break into a session right there. But she ignored it, letting the sweat of her work dripple down her forehead. On her hands, she pushed herself up a dozen times, twenty times, a hundred times. And then she laid on her back and sat up, a dozen times, a hundred times, more! Every thrust of her abs, she felt something. A swelling something. Her crotch was on fire, her sit-ups being met with moans of pleasure instead of the usual grunts and breathes. 

Her punches she threw were more sensitive. Her crotch was hot and wet. Kicks that were flung in the air felt less flexible with that feeling growing through her. And when her club was back in her hand, and she was doting out punishment to the already downed sparring partner- She just couldn’t take it! She fell to her knees, sweat shimmering down her abs. Her hand cupped her breast roughly, feeling little shocks ring through her body from the littlest of touches. 

“Ha… Ha… “ Rinkah gasped out, her hot breathe steaming in the air as she let out her little sounds. “I shouldn’t…” She fell to her back, slowly tugging the hem of her pants back to reveal more and more of her crotch, her dark skin shimmering with sweat beneath the afternoon light. Her hand slid beneath, her fingers digging into her slit. A coo escaped her lips. 

Starting bore with it the consequences of having to finish. She tore her pants off and threw them to the side, letting herself gain full access to herself. She dug her fingers into her wrappings, hungry to tug and twist at her needy nipples, which oh so enjoyed being abused. She was rough with her body, like it was made of stone. Every press was a new sort of magic, but it took great effort to make it all coalesce into something greater. One touch of her nipple wasn’t enough, and neither was her every harsh thrust into her wet lips. She needed something more!

Her mind was consumed with thoughts of something else. Something growing between her legs. It was a vivid fantasy, but it was a gripping one. In it, she saw herself surrounded by cocks, and simply adoring their shape, their size. And when one touched her lips, she let her tongue push out between the gap of her thick pursed lips, and what she tasted on the tip of the cock was the finest of sweets. It was salty, with a hint of bitter, but the flavor was befitting of her. She opened wide, and let it inside. 

But then she saw the vision again. And this time, it was her with the cock, and some woman with a much more alluring build doing all the sampling. There was no taste, but the feeling that rose through her, that burned like a fair, it had a sense to it. Of pure sweetness. 

Rinkah rose to her feet, squatting forward to dig her hand into the ground. Something was rising in her again, that same feeling, but now it wasn’t holding back. All the other times were test punches, but now she was getting properly clobbered. It stung for a second, making her howl in pain. And soon as her mind was weakened and opened with the sense of pain, it was overtaken by the new feeling. Pain was a shovel that dug open her brain to deposit pleasure. And it filled her mind. 

Her lower body started to sag down a little, as she was overwhelmed with a feeling of weight. They started small, as most things do, and perhaps Rinkah hadn’t noticed them when they started even smaller, but now they demanded her attention. Two, hefty, dark nuts swayed between her legs. And at the base of her crotch, a little twig of a growth started to push out from her, causing her to dig her feet in against the ground. 

A moment came where she could pause and look upon herself. Her fingers that were lodged inside her soft slit, gently exited, leaving a drip of wetness. Her hand started to orbit over the growth, nearing it to press with curiosity. What is happening to me? What is this thing…? Rinkah thought whenever she could clear her mind enough to think. Her heart was beating a million times faster. Her eyes were wide in confusion. She felt like a living spring, that even the tiniest touch would throw her off, fling her forward into pure madness. But she felt so tense, the pressure was completely eating her alive. A little white drip started to pour out from the tip of her new member. Her finger touched the tip, the pre slithering over digit. 

And shliiiick!~ The cock erupted forward with a sudden growth. Rinkah’s eyes rolled back, her mouth opened wide, and she let out the most sincere moan of her entire life, wailing as she came. Her cock pour lakes of cum, coating the ground around in her arousal. The warrior girl stayed squatted where she was, panting frantically as she tried to bring her mind back to her. 

“W-w-what was that?!” Rinkah gasped, coughing right after, spit running down her lips. Her new cock stayed completely erect, standing tall enough to reach past her belly button were she to push it up against her torso. Her hand carefully examined her cock, before dropping it away when every touch started the ignition process all over again, the very same feeling that sent Rinkah into a lust drunken state just a moment ago. 

She was confused for a while, wondering her reaction could even be, until she realized how soon dinner would be. Sakura might come looking for me! Rinkah gasped. And all around her was a pool of cum that just reeked of her scent. She sure hoped no one else knew what her or her cock smelled like, since frankly that would just be impressive and freaky. Rinkah knew better than to try and disguise the cum, though she couldn’t leave any evidence that this is where she trained. She grabbed the dummy and tossed it off as far as she could, hoping it didn’t land anywhere awfully vital to the village. Then she gathered her club, and for some reason had to fight off the invasive thought to shove that club inside her slit and jerk herself off and- Okay, she threw her club too, not even wanting to risk those thoughts growing any stronger. 

Her pants were not as compliant. While they were very loose, as soon as they reached her cock it was entirely obvious what she had grown. “This is my business, and mine alone,” Rinkah said to herself as she stared at the new tent she had pitched. Sure, maybe one of her fellow soldiers would know a spell that could cure her, or some way to remove it, but she had just gotten it and wasn’t too sure if she was ready to remove it. As well, she was getting a little sick of all the attention that they had tried to put on her. She just wanted to go have some dinner and get to bed so she may be… alone with it. 

Back at the main hall, dinner for the day was being served. Rinkah snuck in through the front door, quickly getting her portion of food. All the while, she was very aware of her new cock and how it felt against her skin. How it seemed to jiggle and move with every step. Her nuts almost felt cramped stuck between her two legs, swinging ever so gently with every step, at times touching the loose fabric of her pants. 

She felt like there were eyes on her as she carried her bowl of stew to a table. Did they see it? A thick blush went over her face. And she could feel it. It was growing again. The hotter she got the bigger it grew, and she was getting very hot. Pant~ A puff of hot air went out of her mouth. She twitched in her step. Why was this sensation becoming so unmanageable? Why was this happening to her? She felt all those eyes on her, her arousal growing more and more blatant, her huge cock bulging up at the front of her. 

Slam! She sat at the very first seat she could see, slapping her down right next to Rhajat, who’s conversation with Selkie was interrupted. “…Oh?” Rhajat’s dour expression remained its usual self as she looked over the Oni top to bottom. “I’m sorry, is there something I can help you with?” 

“Just,” Rinkah twitched, her arousal so painfully needy that every motion that wasn’t about to relieve her of the tension was hurting her. “Just trying out a new seat.” 

“Well, that’s fine and all…” Rhajat said, making all sorts of confused expressions. 

“I’m happy to have Rinkah here!” Selkie proclaimed, her face lighting up. For a second, Rinkah had a chance to eat at her stew to ease her stomach. But she noticed Selkie’s nose starting to flicker. “Something smells… weird.” 

“Is that so?” Rhajat asked back. The sorceress raised her own nose to sniff curiously. Her eyes went wide. “Yes… something does smell off. That scent… The foul scent of dark magic…” She turned her head, trying to find the source of the smell. 

Rinkah felt something brush against her. She noticed Selkie was no longer at her seat. And sure enough, Selkie was beneath the table, rubbing her nose against what she thought was the source. “Rinkah is the source!” Selkie said. 

Rinkah rose, a deep sweat forming over her. She grabbed her tray and covered her obvious erection, that only grew with the touch from the kitsune. Rinkah could just feel the pre start to ooze out of the tip of her cock. 

“… Now that’s just disgusting,” Rhajat replied, snorting and looking back to her meal. “It was body odor, not magic after all. Come now, Selkie. You shouldn’t be smelling someone’s body like that.” 

“B-but!” Selkie kept on. “I felt her-“ 

“I said,” Rhajat said, locking eyes with Selkie. “It is rude.” 

Rinkah just took the chance she had to run off from the entire encounter. It was too much. All this exposure was making her far too aroused. Just the idea of getting caught was giving her that feeling, and it was growing stronger every second. The warrior woman ran down the hall to her room, opened and shut the door, and ripped all of her clothes off as fast as she could, moaning as she did. 

Her long slobbery cock wretched out from its container started to slobber over the floor. Rinkah cared so little, as all that mattered at that moment was cum. She had to cum so badly. She squatted forward and wrapped her hands around her cock, handling it roughly. Thrust after thrust, she milked her long dick up and down. The first few thicker drops started to slither out of her thick head, and that just egged her on. 

A big smile spread across her mouth as she laughed in what was pure ecstasy. Nothing compared to how incredible it felt! She could see it becoming addicting. Just another thing she could train herself in. She could become the very best at cumming in the whole wide world! Rinkah moaned at the thought, thrusting her hips forward in little thrusts through the air, wishing oh so badly to stick her cock inside of something. 

She’d slobber her thick cum inside them, all the while thrusting so mercilessly so as to prove her complete dominance. Show how strong she was~ And everyone would watch and know exactly how mighty Rinkah was. She closed her eyes, feeling a squeeze take over her every muscle. Her cock spasmed, and at last shot off its load. A thick rope of cum shot, and then another, landing inside a stray tea cup she had leftover from her tea party with Sakura. She lifted it up, finding it hard not to spill the overflowing cup of cream, some it splattering all over her leg. She giggled in lust~ 

 

 

It was all so amazing. Until she realized that her door was open. Orochi stood in the doorway to Rinkah’s room, looking on with a face of a million mixed emotions. 

Rinkah knew how she should have acted. Just a little yelling and slamming of the door. But how she did react, it felt like it was her dick talking, her body acting based on all of the lust inside of her that was clouding her vision. She grabbed Orochi and tugged her inside, closing the door behind her. 

Orochi stared on at Rinkah was a thick red blush. “I never knew you…” Orochi’s mouth stuttered. 

“I just got it,” Rinkah said, finding it hard to be anything but frank. “I drank the tea and it gave me this.” 

“That is…” Orochi shook her head, a smile on her lips forming and fading as soon as it came. “I can’t say that sounds amazing. Where did you find this tea?” 

“I’m sick of how nosy you’ve been lately,” Rinkah said, cracking her neck as she spoke. “I think you owe me an apology.” 

“I-I might,” Orochi said. Her eyes were locked on it. She gulped. Rinkah envisioned a thick load of cum slithering down that throat. Or her hands locked around her, squeezing at her. Orochi’s face was starting to blush. The longer she stared at that cock, the less likely it seemed she would be trying to leave the room. The air of the room was bathed in the lust that Rinkah had expelled. Orochi started to fall to her knee, and Rinkah pounced, like a hunter always should. 

Knees hit the floor. Orochi’s mouth was spread open. Rinkah’s hands locked tight around the back of her head and thrust it forward. Orochi’s throat was spread wide by that cock plummeting forward down her throat. Rinkah slid her hips back, growling like a feral beast. She snapped forward and ripped Orochi’s top away. Rinkah watched with complete fucking satisfaction as those tits spilled free, and the fortune teller’s amazing breasts were all for Rinkah to watch. Orochi gasped, freeing her mouth from the cock. Rinkah still had plenty of cum from her cock left over from her last orgasm, and it seemed the flavor had surprised Orochi. 

“T-That’s the strongest that stuff has ever tasted!” The fortune teller said, gasping for air. 

“Give it another taste!” Rinkah growled, plugging the girl’s mouth again. “You need to learjn to really appreciate it!” 

Thrust after thrust, Rinkah plowed her cock down Orochi’s throat, making a good toy out of her. Orochi’s mutters and sounds made for great ambience to the percussive beat of Rinkah’s thrusts. Orochi moaned and muffled, making higher pitched sounds. And with every thrust, the fortune teller’s face started to hue redder. Her hands started to play with herself, strip away the rest of her clothes until nothing was left on, and she was happily groping herself and fingering herself, letting her head be thrust forward like a toy to be stuffed with cum. Rinkah howled, thrusting one last time before her might cock rumbled with her mighty orgasm. Orochi groaned, licking up every last bit of the cum, that cock dragged back with long rivets of spit connecting it. It was spit-shine clean. 

“Now it tastes… Sweet?” Orochi gasped, holding her hands out to catch all the excess cum that was falling from her. “Oh gods, I feel so strange…” Orochi hugged her tits against herself, pushing one up so she could suckle at herself. “Mmmph! I-I’ve never felt this… this… Horny before!” She exclaimed, falling on her back to finger herself some more. 

Rinkah stared down at Orochi, a moment of clarity coming to her. She realized what she had done, and that maybe she hadn’t gone about it in the best of ways. “I’m sorry if I was a bit rough-“ 

“I like it rough~” Orochi said. “Mmmph~ Please, less talking, more round two!” Orochi grabbed at Rinkah, and was easily able to push Rinkah onto her back on the futon. In that moment, Rinkah was weak in the confusion of her afterglow. She wasn’t expecting Orochi to be that damn eager to get right back on. Rinkah looked down at herself, her cock still limp. But as soon as Orochi pressed her pussy lips against it, it sprung straight back to life. That monstrous tower was ripe and erect again, Orochi lustfully humping herself against it. 

Thrust. Orochi was making sounds that seemed a little extreme since Rinkah wasn’t inside her yet. She was moaning like wild, trembling. She fell forward, pushing her hands against Rinkah’s breasts to push herself back up. A little nub pushed itself forward from Orochi’s crotch. Rinkah started to recognize what was happening. Another little thrust and the bump grew bigger. It was just a little dot, a grape to a watermelon, when it was thrust up against Rinkah’s cock. But Rinkah could see the tension growing inside of her. Orochi had that look of someone who was about to burst any second. Even more, her tits seemed to be swelling the slightest bit as well, blush rising over them, her nipples hard as could be. 

Rinkah gave one a squeeze. Orochi howled, her bump doubling in size and thickness. She ground it harder, frotting against the thicker pole. Rinkah grinned. Orochi’s new cock sprung forward with one last growth, speeding up, and stopping just a hair taller than Rinkah’s cock. A plume of cum started to sprout out from her head. “I-I have one now~” Orochi laughed. “And here I thought my prediction for today didn’t make any sense~ It really is the year of the rooster after all. Hahaha…” And as she said that, she lifted herself lightly, her new dick swinging, a little limp, for a moment. She dropped herself down hard on Rinkah’s cock, the whole massive thing sliding in, and her cock grew to full arousal, a rope of cum instantly shooting. 

With every thrust, Orochi shot another string of cum straight from her dick. She lifted herself again and again, hungrily spearing herself on Rinkah’s new dick. Her mouth was wide, a big lustful look on her face as she let herself go down to drooling, riding that cock with all the pleasure in the world at her back. 

Rinkah was overwhelmed, but absolutely in love with the feeling she had. Her new cock had been the tip of the mountain of pleasure, but already the record had been eclipsed by the sensation she was having. It was a flood of that same pleasure, only a million times hotter. From boiling water, to a broiling oven! Rinkah wrapped her arms around Orochi tightly, lifting them up into the air. Orochi wrapped herself around Rinkah’s body. 

Her back met the wall. Rinkah thrust forward, stabilizing them and also keeping her thrusts going. Her abs flexed, her muscles moved. Every thrust, Orochi howled louder, her cock grinding against Rinkah’s abs, the tip just going into Rinkah’s breasts, which felt as if they were growing with all the stimulation. The pressure was mounting further and further, that spring feeling returning but in smaller doses. Rinkah ground Orochi against the wall, focused on one thing, and one thing alone.

Orochi came first, blasting her cum ribbon after ribbon through the valley of Rinkah’s tits. Every thick strand of creamy salty goodness landed on Rinkah’s body. Runny warm cum ran down her abs, leaking over every crevice of muscular definition. Her tits were covered in thick webby blobs, that dripped down over her chest and onto the floor. Rinkah felt the cum tingle on her tits. The feeling pushed her closer- 

And then she came, her last thrust feeling so hot she could melt. She shot load after load, probably her biggest, heaviest amount of cum yet. She swore she could see Orochi started to swell from all the cum she was being filled with. When Rinkah was finally emptied, she lowered Orochi to the ground. There, the two sat for a moment, existing with the complete silence that they had created. There was too much to think about, and too little ways to start the conversation. 

“So,” Orochi was the first to talk after whole minutes passed with nothing but panting. “The tea did this to you?” 

“Yes,” Rinkah said.

“Where did you find it?” Rinkah asked, crawling over to Rinkah, sitting right near her lap. 

“In the fort,” Rinkah said. “I went inside as I said to try and find out who was hiding in there. And when I went in, there was this maid. She didn’t look like the typical brigand, so I figured something must have been wrong. She said a thousand confusing things, it honestly sounded like she was just speaking utter nonsense. Then she ran away. She left that box behind,” Rinkah said, pointing over to the full wooden box of tea. “The stuff smelled really nice.” 

Orochi grabbed a tea bag and gave it a whiff. “It’s hard to explain… It smells extremely sweet, but at the same time…” She lifted her hand and gave some of the cum on it a whiff. “It also smells very, very much of this stuff…” 

“That’s very odd?” Rinkah said. “So, this tea causes these changes?” 

“The only question now, is why,” Orochi said. “Why did that girl have these? And-“ Orochi dropped the box. Rinkah noticed that the box was a little more empty than she remembered it last. “Rinkah!” Orochi shouted. “Sakura!” 

“Sakura?!” 

“Didn’t you drink this tea with her?!” Orochi asked. 

Rinkah paused, her eyes going wide. She screamed into her hands. “I-I can’t remember that night at all!” 

“You have to!” Orochi said. “Our princess, as we speak, may have one of these growing out of her!” Orochi said, flailing her cock. “Dammit, its hard again now.” 

Rinkah tried as hard as she could to recall the night. But everything after she had drank the tea was nearly a complete blur. 

“Look, I’m too horny to figure this out right now,” Orochi admitted, her pale cock tall and proud again. “We’ll sleep on it. And first thing in the morning, we will go figure out what happened to Sakura, and we’ll try and get this cured. Not that its not fun, but I can already tell if I leave it alone I’ll be jerking off every second of my life.” 

Rinkah sighed, nodding to herself. “Fair enough. Well, good night Orochi,” Rinkah went to the door and opened it up to let her out. Orochi ran to the door, closed it, and pushed herself against Rinkah, locking their lips together. Orochi led her back to the futon where they spent a long night together~

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/


End file.
